mangafandomcom-20200224-history
John Swasey
| birth_place = Houston, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor/ADR Director | spouse = Dena Swasey | parents = | children = | credits = | website = }} John Swasey (born October 18, 1964 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actor and ADR Director who works at ADV Films, FUNimation Entertainment, and Seraphim Digital Studios. He has provided voices for a number of English language versions of Japanese anime films and television series. Anime * Area 88 - Mickey Simon * Aura Battler Dunbine - Bann Burning * Baccano! - Van Dyke * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Kamejima * Beet the Vandel Buster - Zenon * Best Student Council - Ryuheita Iwazakura, Narrator * Big Windup! - Tosei Coach * Birdy the Mighty: Decode - Geega * Black Butler - Undertaker * Blade of the Phantom Master - Fuan-Bo * Blassreiter - Shido Kasugi * Blue Drop - Headmaster Fukamachi * Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 - Dr. Stingray, Quincy Rosenkroitz * Burst Angel - Professor * Case Closed - Booker Kudo (After Randy Tallman) * Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target - Peter Ford * Casshern Sins - Gido * Le Chevalier D'Eon - Teillagory * Chrono Crusade - Edward "Elder" Hamilton * Claymore - Isley * Coyote Ragtime Show - Mister * D.Gray-man - Dr. Director * D.N.Angel - Daiki Niwa * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Dodoria * Dragonaut - The Resonance - Eiji Kamishina * Darker than BLACK - Huang * Detective Loki - Fenrir * Devil May Cry: The Animated Series - Fredi * E's Otherwise - Kyou * Elfen Lied - Professor Kakuzawa * Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone - Gendo Ikari * Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid - Gates * Fullmetal Alchemist - Karl Haushofer * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Van Hohenheim * Ghost Hound - Mayor Motoi Yazaki * Gilgamesh - Yakuza * Glass Fleet - Conrad * Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino - Christiano Savonarola * Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor - Fumio Fukamachi * Halo Legends - Sergeant Hauser (Homecoming), Captain (Odd One Out) * Hell Girl - Ryousuke Sekine * Innocent Venus - Maximas Drake * Jinki:Extend - Genta Ogawara * Kaleido Star - Ken Robbins * Kaze no Stigma - Bernhardt Rhodes * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Mototsugu Shirahama * Kurau: Phantom Memory - Ichise * Legends of the Dark King - Ryuga, Jirai * Linebarrels of Iron - Dr. Amagatsu Kizaki * Moonlight Mile - Robert * Murder Princess - King Forland * Mushishi - Saishu (Ep. 9) * My Bride is a Mermaid - Gozaburo Seto * Nanaka 6/17 - Taizo Kirisato * Neon Genesis Evangelion - Gendo Ikari (Director's Cut) * One Piece - Crocodile, Gan Fall * Orphen - Volkan * Ouran High School Host Club - Chairman Yuzuru Suou * Pani Poni Dash! - Michael * Peacemaker - Isami Kondo * Princess Nine - Principal Mita * Project Blue Earth SOS - Secretary General Freeman * Puni Puni Poemy - Narrator * RahXephon - Shougo Rikudoh * Red Garden - Claude * Rin ~Daughters of Mnemosyne - Tajimamori * Saiyuki - Zenon * School Rumble - Captain Genkai Goto (2nd Season) * Sengoku Basara - Nobunaga Oda * Sgt. Frog - Kogoro (556) * Shigurui: Death Frenzy - Kengyou Shizuhata * Shin-Chan - Yoshiji Koyama * Soul Eater - Lord Death (Shinigami) * Steel Angel Kurumi - The General * Summer Wars - Mansuke Jinnouchi * Tears to Tiara - Drwc, Tempesta, Ogam * The Super Dimension Fortress Macross - Captain Bruno J. Global * The Wallflower - Hanayashiki Hiromi * Tokyo Majin - Koni Fernandez, Mikuriya, Togo Narutaki * Trinity Blood - Archbishop Alphonso D'Este * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle - Mr. Glosum * Utawarerumono - Sasante * Venus Versus Virus - Soichiro Nahashi * Xenosaga: The Animation - Andrew Cherenkov ADR Director * Air Gear * E's Otherwise * Innocent Venus * Jinki: Extend * Saint Seiya * Shadow Skill - Eigi * Wandaba Style * Welcome to the N.H.K. External links * * Category:Living people Category:1964 births Category:American voice actors Category:People from Houston, Texas ar:جون سويسي fi:John Swasey